This invention relates to protective boot assemblies for coupling members of rotatable shafts disposed angularly toward one another. The coupling members may be, for example, universal joints. More particularly, the invention relates to flexible protective coverings for such coupling members, especially of the type which include axially disposed openings and associated fastener mechanisms for closure of such openings.
A substantially increased demand for front wheel drive cars has brought about a need for protective devices such as boot assemblies for front wheel coupling members. The coupling members are generally of the constant velocity type, and require provisions for uninterrupted lubrication and protection from road elements such as water, salt, and debris. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, constant velocity joints are associated with a constant rotational flexing movement. Thus, any protective covering must be designed to accommodate constant flexure without deterioration over the useful life of the coupling member.
Many prior art devices have been employed for protecting universal joints of the type hereindescribed, but have lacked certain desirable features. For example, when such devices are installed as an aftermarket item, it is necessary that the coupling member and associated shafts be at least partially disassembled for installation. Moreover, such devices have not performed satisfactorily, as many prior art devices have been made of materials insufficient to withstand the elements to which they have been subjected. Others have had bodies which have lacked the needed flexibility for the particular application involved.
Finally, where such devices have included openings, the closure mechanisms associated therewith have lacked adequate sealing provisions. Where operating environments have been critical, the sealing systems so employed have permitted leakage of moisture and intrusion of other foreign elements into the coupling member resulting in rapid deterioration and unsatisfactory performance.